cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Equinum
Description Equinum is a horse transformative item. Locations Discovered by exploring the Lake. Can be bought in He'Xin'Dao, TF Exchange, 1st Stall for 18 gems. Effects Stat changes * (Strength<60) Strength increases * (Toughness<75) Toughness increases * (Intelligence>5) Intelligence decreases Transformations * (Feathery or chitinous arms) Arms become normal * (Feathery hair) Hair becomes normal * (Has a penis that's not horse or demon) Penis becomes horse * (Lower body of a minotaur) Lower body becomes centaur ** Also raises speed * (Quad eyes) Eyes become normal * (Fur, horse ears, non-horse face) Face becomes horse-like * (No fur, horse tail) Grows fur * (Ears are non-horse, horse tail) Ears become horse * (Tail is not horse) Tail becomes horse * (Gills) Removes gills Other * (All penises are horse or demon) Increases length of a shortest penis * (Horse penis) Increases width of a thinnest horse penis * (Horse penis, no testicles) Grows a pair of testicles * (Horse penis, testicles<4?) Testicles become larger * (Vagina gaping or tighter) Vagina becomes looser * (Dry vagina) Vagina becomes moister * (Female or herm) Character goes into heat/heat extends * (D-cup breasts or larger) All D-cup or larger breasts shrink * (Tone<60) Increases tone by 1. * If no other effect occurred, heals the player and increases lust slightly. Racial Score Horse Face = +1 Horse Ears = +1 Horse Tail = +1 Horse Lower Body OR Centaur Lower Body = +1 Horse Cocks (>0) = +1 Horse Vagina = +1 Fur and Human Arm = +1 Any form of -taur = -5 Unicorn Score (>8) or Alicorn Score (>10) = -5 Stat Bonuses * Max Speed +70 * Max Toughness +35 Bad End Bad End may occur if character with fur, horse face, horse tail, and non-minotaur legs drinks large amounts of potion. First stage: While you drink the tasty potion, you realize how horse-like you already are, and wonder what else the potion could possibly change...''Second stage: ''You feel a creeping chill down your back as your entire body shivers, as if rejecting something foreign. Maybe you ought to cut back on the horse potions. Third stage: You wonder how many more of these you can drink before you become a horse... At the third stage, player may randomly get a bad end. Other Uses Equinum can be used by a fluid-dependent player to get liquid. Notes Amily may tell the character about Equinum if it's brought to her: * Pure Amily: "That's a distillation of horse essence, I think." Amily says. "I guess it would probably make you stronger and tougher... but horses aren't smart, and it might be too strong for a human to handle without changing them." She warns you. * Corrupt Amily: "That's a distillation of horse essence, I think," Amily says. "It would probably make you stronger and tougher... Perhaps it could also give you a horse cock. Or perhaps give you a pussy as wet as mine," she giggles. "Whatever happens, could you come test it on me?" she asks seductively.